Serafina
Serafina is the elder sister of Mercy, a fire witch, and a royal guard to Princess Brigid. She makes her debut in the 14th Dark Parables ''game of 2018 called ''Return of the Salt Princess. She doesn't seem to be based on a fairy-tale character, but she does fill in the role of the older sister in The Princess Who Loves Her Father More Than Salt. ''Serafina has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a hat that leans to one side. She wears a red and yellow shirt, white pants, and black boots. She also has a black cape with a grey trim and detached red cuffs on her wrist. Serafina, as described by her younger sister, Mercy, would always get herself in trouble. As the royal guard and a sister figure to Princess Brigid, she is very loyal to her and has a deep protectiveness towards the Princess, claiming to kill anyone who dares to try to harm her. It was later revealed that Serafina is quick to expressed her emotions since her heart of sulfur gives her the capability to have feelings like humans do. Her feelings, however, became her faults, making her a "failure" to her creator and Mercy's eyes. Not much is known about Serafina at this time, but she and her sister, Mercy, have been royal guards to Princess Brigid since she was young. At one point, Brigid sought her help to come up with a satisfying answer for her father, King Henryk. So, she suggested that the Princess compare her love towards her father to gold. When Brigid came up with her own answer and was banished, she and her sister, Mercy, tried to beg the King to reconsider, but his answer was not changed. A hundred years later, when Brigid returned, Serafina and Mercy were out looking for her. They searched separately and that's when Serafina got buried under the rubble. Luckily, the Fairytale Detective helped her and in return, Serafina cleared the path for her. She later met with the Detective again after destroying some of the dragonflies, claiming that they were even. When the Detective told her about Brigid, Serafina was quick to anger as she claimed that she'd kill whomever harmed the Princess and disappeared in flames, lighting some areas of the room in fire. She and Mercy tried to get rid of the dragonflies to get to Brigid, but there were too many of them. With the Detective's help, the dragonflies were no longer a problem, but there was still a gap that separated them from the Princess. Luckily, the Detective got the bridge to lower, but before any of them could cross over, there was a loud roar. A dragon was hovering above before landing, causing it to push Serafina and her sister away. Powers and Abilities * '''Fire Manipulation': Infused with the element of fire, Serafina has the ability to conjure and manipulate flames. Serafina's fire is magical and cannot be put out by mundane means. Her affinity for fire also makes her immune to this element, including dragon fire. * Long Life: It is unknown if Serafina is immortal, but it has been noted that she hasn't aged a bit by the Detective. * Healing Powers: Serafina can heal or "repair" herself of mortal injuries, so long as the wound isn't fatal or near her heart gem. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:European Creatures Category:Toys Category:Animate Objects